User talk:Holomay
Welcome Hi Holomay, welcome to Nehrim Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darius' Treasure Hunt page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kassandra1 (Talk) 11:57, March 22, 2012 {C}PS. This is an a''utomatically generated'' message. Do not feel obliged to respond to it :-) {C}However, we would really appreciate you help, so you can contact us in this topic on official SureAI forum: {C}http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&t=4103 For more details on editing Wiki read this section: http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/Nehrim_Wiki#Wiki_Help {C}Hello, Welcome to the Nehrim Wiki, thanks for contributions. For every problem you can contact me here. Kassandra is a bit busy currently. Cheers Garnet1 23:24, March 22, 2012 (UTC) {C}Hello, Sorry for the delay. I just didn't notice the message. I check the page and it seems ok to me. Really don't know what happened with the editor, but wikia can act very strange at moments and the editor is after latest upgrades just "terrible". Don't worry about mistakes, almost everything can be undo or rollback. If the undo don't work you can open the same page in two tabs, one tab with current version and another in history (the last correct edit). Put in source mode and just copy - paste the old version in current version. And the walkthrough is excellent. :))) Garnet1 18:19, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Missing Translations in Nehrim 1.5.0.8 (EN) I created a page to keep track of the final translation patch project's progress. Holomay 11:02, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Notes: Ostian Where can I find the book The Outcasts of Ostian? Only at Fortress Suran? *There are 8 books at all. In CS right click on the book and you have the option Use information that open a small window with all places where you can find this book. The same for all other items. Karazal's dialogue? *Unknown. Exile = Outcast (always hostile?) *Yes. What about the Darius Tome mentioned in Backgrounds of the Southrealm? *Don't know. More info about the "Purity Night" mentioned in Backgrounds of the Southrealm? *Don't know., it seems to be mentioned only in this book. Holomay 14:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Garnet1 09:00, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What is the story of Wino Noran? --Holomay 23:09, July 4, 2012 (UTC) *Unknown, there are more drunk Star people in Erothin Tavern. Maybe they cure nostalgia for the Stars. Garnet1 09:46, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *(And then they are so drunk that they miss the last ship ... - maybe an idea for a side quest?!) :-) Holomay 10:03, July 9, 2012 (UTC) (I'm back to online life, hello Garnet!!) - Just 34 Gold in the Federal Bureau for Fortune Restriction?! Where is the rest of all the confiscated gold? Is there someone who carries the gold to the Palace of Ostian? --Holomay 12:07, July 21, 2012 (UTC) In An acolyte asks, a theologian answers, Arthorn the scholar is mentioned. He is said to be an "apostate of the temple". Also, his "research" is mentioned. Is there any other information - maybe one of his books - found about him in Nehrim - or in Arktwend? Holomay (talk) 09:31, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Verify with CS Creator's Shrine The Third Proclamation Der wahre Tempelist!, 2 beer + cheap wine are not there (in-game, 1.5.0.8). *My fault, there are always in same cell. Fixed this. Ostian, Malogo's Magic Key to Malogo's House does not open the door to the 2nd floor. *There are two empty floors in this house. Garnet1 09:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi Holomay, Sorry fo the delay, but I'm always very busy. I hope that you have great time during your holidays. *I saw the broken slide show, its the same with Chome and Opera. For me the culprit is this: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3AOhmyn0%2FMaking_your_wiki_HTML5_compliant The usual upgrade cause always troubles. *Is good to connect informations from books with appropriate place *Deleted pages: ??? In Admin Dashboard > Advanced > Page Tools > Restore deleted pages *Hi Garnet, thanks, I had a good time on my vacation! I hope you'll find some time to relax as well, sounds as if you're too busy :-)!! So don't worry about the delayed answer! I'll work on the Wiki and try to collect more information/ideas. I have temporarily "solved" the slideshow problem - in a brutal way, by deleting the css entries for the thumbnails. So now ToxicCosmos' nice borders are gone, but the images are visible again. I'll try to learn more about the prob and why the borders appeared on top of the images instead of around them and I'll try to restore the original look of the Wiki! Ciao, --Holomay (talk) 15:46, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi Holomay Hope you know with the css. Btw, there is a guy on the sureAI forum who have problems with the Soulforge, there is the second post about this problem. I have the same problem with corrupted save in this place. but my was a quick save. After dying few times I just use tcl, take the Soulflayer and run. There is something wrong in this place. http://www.sureai.de/forum/viewtopic.php?f=85&p=51004&sid=612cd24ff6ae18e78edaa5ba3bd9a7d7#p51004 Garnet1 (talk) 23:01, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much Holomay :) I'll just adjust it to "gold" unless instructed otherwise for now. Thanks again. I'll probably get my signature wrong now, totally new to Wiki protocol. 03:43, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Just realised I left a post on your wall without being signed in. Haha. Very professional :) Arpknight Hey we are not allowed to delete our own comments, so could you delete mine. Sorry about that I just wanted to see something. ÇΦΦĿМΦИ5⁄4 - War is coming 08:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) : No problem, I've deleted the comment! Holomay (talk) 15:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ostian EN Hi, I release the mod. It's among hot files on Nexus \ O / . What is with SureAI site? Kind of natural disaster? Garnet1 (talk) 19:18, June 6, 2013 (UTC) : Hey Garnet, congrats on the hot files entry for the mod! :) I have no idea what happened to the SureAI site, probably only the guys who are running the server really know. Now there is a note on sureai.de that they're trying to get the site online before 10th of June. Let's hope everything will be back soon! --Holomay (talk) 18:03, June 8, 2013 (UTC) SureAI Can you contact me at TesNexus please?Garnet1 (talk) 09:38, June 22, 2013 (UTC) Armor Pages Hi Holomay I'm digging in your Armor pages. In fact I am up to my armpits in them, along with my husband, Batarjal. :) I hope you like what we have done so far. Sincerely Suravinda (talk) 20:33, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Suravinda, I like your ideas for the armor pages! Thanks, I'm looking forward to your upcoming edits! :) I've also posted a new, non-automated welcome on your userpage. Ciao, Holomay (talk) 14:43, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello. Just getting to know, is this wikia official? Is it run by the developers of Nehrim and Enderal? Or by volunteers? - Aditya Soni | Talk :Hi Aditya! I'm part of the Enderal team and an admin on this wiki, but the wiki is a collaborative effort by all users. You're welcome to add, correct, update or extend any content. Also, you're very welcome to join and help us build the new Enderal Wiki which is located directly on the SureAI site: http://en.wiki.sureai.net/Main_Page. Hope to see you there as well! --Holomay (talk) 17:24, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::That good to know. First of all, I would like to appreciate the work your team put in the game. Really impressive. ::Now other thing I wanted to talk about - I'm a regular contributor of TES Mods Wiki. We have a page on Enderal over there. Now I'm aware that Enderal is a mod large enough to call itself a game, but indeed is a TES mod. So my question to you... If anyone wishes, should we allow them to contribute Enderal on our wiki, or should we redirect them to you? I guess you won't mind us having one page describing the mod, but if someone decides to expand it on our wiki, would you allow it, or would your team want us to redirect that user to your wiki? We can link your wiki in our page if you wish. ::- Aditya Soni | Talk :::Well, we can't and shouldn't forbid anyone to expand sections on your Wiki. :) However, I think that inviting and ecouraging people to join the SureAI Wiki is a great idea, as we could join forces over there and achieve a really comprehensive source of Information about Enderal, the other SureAI games and the lore of Vyn, and we could use any help. The community is growing, and the larger it becomes, the better we can help each other and improve articles. So a link to our Wiki and some promotion would be greatly appreciated! --Holomay (talk) 08:19, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Done. I've added a link to your wiki in our Enderal page. We've also made Enderal our featured mod for next two weeks. Here's the link to our Enderal page, if you want to rework it to your liking. We'll accept it until it's not out of our Manual of Style. ::::Thanks. ::::Edit: Apologies, but other editors on my wiki suggests it is wrong to point out (or advertise) any other wiki. We will still discuss abut it, but until then, we've removed the link. The featured article is still on. ::::- Aditya Soni | Talk